


Dark Secrets

by cecld



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'dd add more countries as I go along, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Noah had always been an adventurer. He never had a true home or a true country to call home but thats the way he liked it.While working in a job in the US to save up some more money to travel more, Noah discoverers something that ordinary people like him should have no clue about.There are...personification of countries?He soon discovered a very dangerous and dark new world.These beings were not humans after all and do not follow the same morals and ethics that he is accustomed too, though its not like he didn't understand their arrogance and darker outlook on life, after all, if you were hundreds of years old or more and immortal, why would you obey the law?How will the Nations deal with this human, they can't influence, messing around in their affairs? As Noah tries to untangle their past, their secrets and their relations with each other.
Kudos: 5





	Dark Secrets

_"You don't understand what you're messing in kid"_

_"I'm an adult"_

_"To us you're not, you never will be"_

_"I'm just trying to understand!"_

_"Then stop!"_

_"If you just help me-"_

_"You honestly think you could understand me? Me? I'm a Nation! You're only human!"_

_"Thats wrong, you shouldn't control them like that"_

_"Why not? They are my people after all"_

_"You sound like you own them, they're humans"_

_"But thats the reality Noah, I do own them. They're mine and so I can do what I want with them"_

_"You haven't seen the things I've seen or done the things I've done! I'm hundreds of years older than you boy, don't try and meddle with things you don't understand!"_

_"Some of you...are only being nice to me and showing me around because you want me to choose your country as my home, so you can influence me to forget about you, aren't you?"_

_"Well...I wouldn't say we're not trying to do that? To be fair you are poking your nose way to much in our bussiness and we, well, some of us, thankfully for you ruled out killing humans just because they're being annoying a while ago "_

_"So you still kill humans for other things?!"_

_"Lets not go there"_

_"So was this all being nice to me was just an act?"_

_"Not all of it, you are... interesting company human"_

_"Our population views and our government can affect our personalities and change us, yet at the same time do you honestly think we have no will of our own? It doesn't matter that I'm a somewhat peaceful country, we all have committed so many sins that if we were humans we'd all be sent to hell. We're not good people Noah, you should remember that, I won't be sticking my neck out for you again, you understand? Tread lightly, this is a dangerous world you've found yourself in"_


End file.
